Room For Four
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: The Host Club play a little game of Truth or Dare which leads to a rather steamy pool-side playtime... M for Yaoi lemon! Hika/Tama/Kao/Kyo, Don't like, don't read! Co-Ed between Blossom Utonium and wishIwereanime!


**A/N: A co-ed piece between me and wishIwereanime :) Read and review, but more importantly - enjoy ;D Poppy :)**

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer's morning and me and my darling younger brother were lay, sprawled out on our backs on the hardwood floor of our bedroom.<p>

I listened to the hum of the fan and his soft breathing, my mind wandering aimlessly- sluggish with the heat.

I craned my head over my shoulder and took in the sight of my brother that lay before my very eyes.

He gazed up at the ceiling, chest bare and only in shorts. I watched a single bead of sweat roll down his delicate neck.

Watching it fall onto the duvet, I gulped, feeling a drop of my own making its way to join the previous.

He felt my eyes on him, and his gaze strayed to meet mine. "Hika?" He asked, wondering about my staring.

I gulped and fingered the cell in my sweaty palm, an idea of how to defeat this boiling afternoon flashing in front of my eyes. "How about we call round the others and play truth or dare?"

Kaoru's eyes took on a mischievous look, already thinking of the possibilities. It sent a light shiver down my spine. "Heh, okay. I already have a few things in mind..."

"So do I..." I whispered, my voice almost husky with fevered anticipation.

He sat up, taking his cell out of his pocket. I watched as he made the calls- admiring the way he muscles moved when he stretched, or how the light hit his eyes.

I bit my lip so hard, I could practically taste the metallic liquid spill into my mouth. Tearing my eyes away from my reflection for a moment, I flipped open my cell and made the rest of the calls.

About 20 minutes later, the Host Club sat in comfortable deck chairs surrounding our pool. It had taken a bit of coaxing (and some whining from Tamaki), but even Haruhi had shown up. "Now...who would like to go first?" My twin and I asked together, wearing identical devious looks.

My eyes glanced around the group, coming to rest on none other than four-eyes. Snickering, I threw an ice cube from my glass at him. He spun around and sent an angry look my way. As did Kaoru when I pointed at him, insinuating he had done it. "Kyouya, truth or dare?"

The Dark Lord studied me for a moment, obviously trying to decide if it was worth risking his pride. Finally, his mouth set in a determined line. "Dare."

I took no time in allowing my mind to roam to the farthest and most dirty reaches of my imagination. Letting my eyes skim the patient observers, they landed on a rather relaxed Tamaki Suoh. "I dare you to french kiss Tamaki."

Said blonde snapped to attention, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Even Kyouya seemed a little uncomfortable. With all eyes on him, he made his way to Tamaki. Bending down, he wasted no time in starting the kiss. Mori covered Hunny's eyes, Haruhi glanced away, and Kaoru and I were stuck between staring and laughter.

As their mouths moved together in an almost delicate passion, the raven haired man cupped Tamaki's face in his hands, his left slipping to the back of the latter's head, deepening the kiss more so. As their heads turned, you caught a momentary glimpse of tongues dancing playfully and the blonde let a moan slide past his lips, his counterpart drinking in the sounds, greedily lapping up every last one.

We let them have at it for a few more minutes, until there moans were began getting a bit out of hand. Secretly I was imagining Kaoru and I in their place, and was having trouble not attacking him right then and there. Eventually I rolled my eyes and said, "Jeez, get a room." I thought I heard Kyouya mutter something that sounded like 'Gladly'.

Kaoru giggled a little at that and a small smile captured my lips. Kyouya pulled away from his blonde and smirked, sitting back in his rightful place next to said man. He turned to Kaoru and grinned. "Gingie, truth or dare?"

At this, he sat up a bit straighter. It only took him a moment to decide, clearly not as worried about his manly pride as Kyouya. "Truth." At this, Kyouya smirked.  
>"Okay, tell the truth- have you ever wanted to kiss anyone here?" I thought I saw a faint blush on Kaoru's face, and he wouldn't meet my eyes. I tilted my head, curious.<p>

He looked down, suddenly discovering something amazingly astounding on his white tank top that withdrew his immidiate attention away from the game at hand. He nodded sheepishly and hummed, just in case we hadn't seen his answer clearly enough. But I had. Kaoru glanced back up, avoiding my gaze completley and stole Mori's eyes in a deep and silent conversation. "Mori, truth or dare?"

He hadn't told me there was anyone here he liked...I wasn't so much hurt as surprised- how had I not noticed? But I pushed my inner musings aside to hear what Mori would choose. "Dare." He said in his deep voice. I wasn't sure if he chose that because he was mysterious, or he just didn't want to talk. Either way, it'd be a little more challenging to find something he wouldn't do. What would Kaoru decide? He looked thoughtful before deciding.

"Hmm, I dare you to suck on an ice-pop in a really seductive way until it's all gone!" He chose, a cute smile lighting up his creamy face.

For a moment, Mori just blinked. Then he reached for the cooler by his feet, and pulled out an ice pop. He sucked on it in the sexiest manner he could. My twin and I were howling with laughter as we high fived. Haruhi tried not to stare, while Hunny fidgeted and looked into space.

A dark scarlett blush rose to Mori's cheeks as he finished off the icy treat and proceeded to throw the stick at me and Kaoru, us still in fits of giggles.

The stick hit Kaoru on the cheek- not enough to hurt- and left a light purple stain. He chuchkled and wiped it off, but i could still see the fiantest trace of color. I wish I could just reached up and wipe it off, caressing him and- No, I had to stay in the present. I couldn't have my mind wandering off in the middle of Truth or Dare.

Well, maybe it could just take a little stroll? I weighed that thought in my mind for a moment before realising that it could be the oppertunity I'd been waiting for! So, a smirk planting itself onto my lips, I leant towards my pretty little brother, my tongue swiping up the rest of the small violet stickyness, the taste of grapes instantly hitting my tastebuds. _I think I have a new favorite fruit._

His eyes widened- clearly he hadn't been expecting the surprise attack. I snickered lightly when he shivered. Ignoring the Host Club's eyes on us, I leaned in and did it once more. A light blush dusted his cheeks now.

Deciding that was a fun game, I continuously licked the same patch of skin with the tip of my tongue until I could hear his breathing.

"H- Hikaru..." Kaoru said quietly, so only I and Tamaki - who sat on his other side - heard him. His eyes had gone half-lidded and our gazes locked. I couldn't help but stare at his lips, that were slightly parted as he breathed harder.

I couldn't help but lean in towards those delisiously pink lips, the urge to taste them on my tonuge _so_ strong by that point.

Kaoru didn't lean towards me, but he didn't move away either. I took that as a good sign as I closed the distances between us.

And as my lips were only a breath away from his, Tamaki coughed awkwardly, his face beet red.

My twin blushed just as deeply and I leaned back abruptly. I crossed my arms and glared at Tamaki- daring him to explain why'd he just ruined my chance.

He leaned towards me and gave a sharp whisper into my ear. "What're you doing? I can't have my sons making out! That's incest!"

"I prefer the term 'twincest'," I said, just to get under his skin, "And what's it matter? You always have us do that act- you practically encourage it!"

"Not in reality! God, you can be so dense sometimes Hika-chan!" He pouted, folding his arms in defense.

"Well excuse me for wanting just a little kiss from my brother." I growled, glaring off to the side and muttering to my self.

He looked back over to me and his features softened. Got him... "Oh. W-well then, go ahead."

I tried not to let the slight smirk cross my face, but couldn't keep the devious look out of my eyes. Giving Tamaki no time to change his mind, I swooped down quickly and captured Kaoru's lips in my own.

My cute little twin's eyes widened before his lids fluttered closed, him then releasing a soft moan into my mouth.

I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, as my hands went to his waist. My fingers rubbed soft circles against the skin where his shirt had scrunched up.

It seemed that the gentle touch of my fingertips on his flesh had riled him up some as another, more hearty and full, moan slipped into my mouth, me devouring it greedily.

But then he did something unexpected. I suddenly found myself fighting for dominance as he began to take control of the kiss.

His wet tongue slid into my mouth by force, dominantly dancing circles around my own.

Even though I had initiated this, I soon found myself blushing like him moments before. Much to both of our dismay, we needed to break apart for air. I glanced back when I heard some one clear their throat rather rudely.

Preparing to once again glare at Tamaki, I noticed his head turned away sheepishly and a deep scarlett blush residing over both cheeks. He shyly pointed towards Hunny who was almost as red but covered his mouth with his hands and was squirming in his seat in a rather uncomfortable manner.

Kaoru hesitantly pulled away, and I dropped my hands reluctantly. "I think we should be going..." Haruhi mumbled, standing up.

"Oh, but the game's only just starting!" I tried to persuade her, eyeing Hunny and him in return pulling her back down and wrapping his arms around her petit waist sweetly.

Fine" She sighed, "Just try to control yourselves." "I make no promises." I told her seriously. Haruhi just rolled her eyes, "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine," Mori said stoically, having not moved an inch. A small smile crept to my lips as I whispered, "Go ahead."

He nodded, gaze still trained on me. "Hikaru, truth or dare?" "Truth." I said, wary of the look in his eyes. "If you had to participate in a threesome with anyone here, who would you choose?" Okay, clearly he wasn't over the ice-pop thing.

"Erm..." A dark flush crept across my face, tickling the tips of my ears as I proceeded to mutter the next part. "Honestly? Probably Kaoru and you..."

Mori smirked and I glanced at my twin. He shook as he held his laughter in vain. "W-what's so funny?" I snapped indignantly. "You should have seen your face!" He crowed.

I blushed darker, sinking into the lounger ever more so. "So what? I'd rather have a threesome with people I trust!" I stated, my blush not showing any signs of faiding any time soon. So I thought, what the Hell? And whispered, "And who are hot..."

I wasn't sure if I wanted him to hear me or not. He was a bit surprised, but tried to cover it with amusement. "So you think Mori is hot, Hika?" He teased. I couldn't help but find the nick name adorable.

I didn't answer. I couldn't seen as the darn blush encasing my features was stopping me from doing so.

Kaoru chuckled once more, and mercifully changed the subject. "I believe it's Haruhi's turn. Truth or dare?"

I knew it wasn't, but I personally had no intention of saying so as a small smile turned the corners of her lips upwards. "Dare," she whispered, an evil glint to her eyes.

He studied her for a moment, considering. "I dare you try to seduce Kyouya." He decided, matching her expression.

Haruhi's face visably sunk, clearly either expecting something better, or just not too pleased with her dare. I guess he opted for the latter as his smirk only grew when she sighed and climbed over the empty end of Hunny's sunbed, over Mori (when a little help from said raven) and straddled a waiting Kyouya. Another loud huff passed her lips before they turned upwards and she began to lean in towards his face. "Wait!" Kaoru shouted, stilling them both, neither of them daring to move. "_Without_ making any more contact with him than you are now!" He added, his grin so wide, it was almost splitting his face.

The poor girl sent a glare his way, which he ignored. She turned her attention back to Kyouya, deciding to just wing it seeing as how she had little to no experience in this. She moved her hips, and slid her hands along his chest, eyes going half-lidded in an attempt to look more 'seductive'. I thought I saw jealousy on Tamaki's face, though for which of them I had no idea. Just the thought of Kaoru doing that to me made me want to kiss him again.

At a loss for anymore ideas, she leaned in towards his semi-open mouth and began to breathe irregularly onto his parted lips. Kyouya visably gulped, clearly unsure of what to do in such a situation.

He seemed to settle for leaning back and trying to look composed. But it didn't escape my notice the way his fingers randomly twitched, or that sweat beaded lightly on his neck.

Kyouya was starting to look a little uncomfortable and it was bringing a new smirk to life upon my lips. I made eye-contact with Kaoru who snickered quietly, placing his thumb and forefinger between his lips, which he then proceeded to make a loud whistle with. The two snapped apart, Haruhi bright red as she attempted to scramble to her feet.

I had tears in my eyes I was laughing so hard. A glare from Ohtori had me attempting to shut up, but I couldn't help the snickers that slipped past my lips now and again. "Perverted twins..." Haruhi muttered while Kyouya just straightened his glasses. Tamaki scooted his chair minutely closer to the Shadow King. "Aw, daddy is jealous!" I teased.

Tamaki pulled a face at me, the tip of his tongue poking out of his lips in a taunting manner. I smiled when he replied: "So what? Kyouya's Mommy and I'm Daddy! Plus Haruhi's our daughter, stop making our little family perform incestuous acts!" I only broadend my grin. "Aww, but Daddy - that wouldn't apease our little twincest act, now would it?" I said innocently, snaking Kaoru's arm inbetween my own.

"T-that's different!" He spluttered. "How so?" Kaoru asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and leaning into me. "That act is for the host club! It's not like you do anything like that in your free time...right?" The blonde asked hopefully, but his eyes were full of doubt.

_Pfft! I wish!_ "Maybe not a-" "Of **course** we do! Not only do we have to practise scripts but-" he cut me off and leaned further into me, smiling as his lips made gentle contact with my ear, "we have to make time for eachother, don't we Hika?"

I shivered and turned my head to his, ready to say something clever. But all I could focus on was that adorably mischievous look on his face. "Of course." I said almost huskily.

His grin turned _predatory_ when we made eye-contact, gold meeting gold. He closed the gap between up, leaning fully over me from his lounger and effectively trapping me on mine.

I didn't know what had gotten into him, but I definitely wasn't complaining. I heard some one mutter 'Not this again', but didn't care enough to give thought to who it may have been. This time there was no doubt who would be dominating the kiss- I didn't have a chance.

Heh, but I'd be lying if I said it bothered me...

It was interesting to experience my little brother (by a minute, but still), as the 'seme' for once. It was the opposite of our assumed roles in the host club. I never imagined being an 'uke' would be so...enjoyable. Maybe we should do this more often.

As Kaoru hovered over me, he ran his fingers over my bare arm, sending goosebumps all the way up my exposed flesh. I shivered, my blush never fading as he refused to meet my lips with his, as if expecting something more of me before he would do so.

I couldn't fathom any idea of what he could want. But I really wanted that kiss...Time to wing it I guess. I stretched my face towards him, and kissed anywhere I could- his neck, chin, chest...At one point I think I left a mark.

He didn't move, he simply sat there watching me. Slowly, I began to pant, trying desperatly to make him react. I felt so helpless! I mewled as he let his finger thread themselves in my hair. He turned towards Haruhi, no emotion present on his face apart from a blank smirk. "And that, Haru-chan, is how you do it."

Haruhi just rolled her eyes again, but I could have swore there was a faint blush on her face. I leaned back, trying to calm my breathing and save some of my dignity. Kaoru looked back at me and chuckled when I folded my arms and turned away indignantly. "You are so childish sometimes." He murmured in my ear.

I huffed in reply and he chuckled. "You want a kiss that badly?" He asked, using his nose to nuzzle against my cheek, slowly forcing my head towards him. I internally smiled, yes, that's exactly what I want! "Well... Too bad!"

For a second I could only gape at him. People didn't know how wrong they were when they said I was the more evil of us. Smirking, he turned back to the others- who had been patiently ignoring us.

He smiled and then crawled back over me, resting back peacefully in his lounger. "Now where were we?"

Haruhi glanced at him, ignoring Tamaki's whining about who knows what. "You know, I honestly have no idea. I think it may be Hunny's turn." She concluded. "Yay!" Hunny exclaimed, secretly hoping he'd be dared to eat cake or something equally as fun.

"Truth or dare, Hunny?" Harhu asked the young blonde to her right, a warm smile lighting up her pretty face. "Hmm... Dare!"

'Hopefully he won't get anymore scarred by this experience than he has been.' I thought, wondering what Haruhi would dare him to do. She wasn't as vulgar as my brother and I, but that girl was full of surprises.

"I dare you to give Mori-kun a biiiiiiiiig kiss on the cheek."

"O- okay!" He said, slightly taken aback but still willing to do it. Mori leaned down a bit, trying to compensate for his immense height. Hunny stretched upwards, and gave him a big kiss. The older cousin didn't so much as blink- as though it were a regular occurrence for him.

Not that I'd be suprised if it was. But it was so darn cute, I couldn't help a little sqeak from slipping past my lips. Hunny gave me a confused look, tilting his head to the side in an adorable manner and I _giggled_. I _giggled_. Dear God, what is this world coming to?

Mitskuni just brushed it off and reached for another ice pop. Kaoru glanced back at me, a questioning look on his face. I shrugged and attempted to stare him down- I had to at least try to maintain some of my dominance.

I gestured for Hunny to throw me an ice-pop too and caught it with little hassle. _Mmm, grape..._

I unwrapped it and was about to take a bite, when it was suddenly claimed by a different mouth. Surprised, I pulled back and saw the perpetrator was (unsurprisingly) my brother.

Kaoru was - once again - leaned over me, bending over his lounger so he could wrap his pretty little lips around most of my icy treat. He gave a sneaky sideways glance before I watched his lips curve upwards around the ice-pop. Yet _another_ blush rose to my cheeks when he gently started to bob his head on the lolli.

I gave him a little glare and decided enough was enough. When he leaned back again I attacked his mouth, the taste of grapes waiting for me.

He gave a small moan into my mouth and I lapped it up with enthusiasm. I could feel the ice-pop melting in my hand, its now warm juices spilling over my hand, causing me to shiver.

I leaned forward, taking advantage of him allowing me to be dominant for a moment. I put my best into it, trying to prove I could do just as good as him.

And I was obviously winning as cute little moans and mewls spilt from his lips and into mine every few moments.

But you know what they say- always leave them wanting more. So I alowed myself to enjoy this a moment longer, then pulled abruptly away. He let out a disappointed whimper, and I smirked evilly at him.

"Oh, don't put Kao, the look isn't as befitting on you as a heary blush." I said, running the tips of my non-soiled fingers down his cheek absentmindedly.

"But Hikaru," He whined quietly so only I could hear, "You're such a tease." His eyes kept that pouting look, but I could've swore I saw something else there.

But I didn't allow the thought to linger as I shoved him off me and lay back to lick what was left of my icy treat off of my now sticky fingers.

I pretended not to notice the way Kaoru watched me, but secretly I was trying to hid my smirk. Should've known I'd get revenge.

I watched the way his eyes glossed over as he traced each swipe of the tongue across my didgets, loving the way I knew it was making him drool in his mouth.

Meeting his eyes, I wrapped my tongue sinfully around my middle finger. The last trace of grape was long gone, but I couldn't help myself.

The way his eyes danced didn't escape my gaze and just as he was ready to pounce, still lapping away, I slid my middle finger up into 'the bird' position at him. As I continued to suck and flip him off, I could practically _feel_ the wave of aggitated lust pour off him.

He wanted me, that much was clear. I was in complete control- which is exactly how it should be. I removed my fingers from my mouth, but he continued to send me that predatory look. It was far from cute, but real close to sexy.

Almost close enough to make myself submit to him. Almost.

With immense effort, he managed to tear his eyes from me. But I still noticed the heat in his cheeks, and the uneven rise and fall of his chest. "W- where were we?" Kaoru asked, clearing his throat. The others had apparently given up on keeping the game of Truth or Dare going and were idly talking and eating ice pops.

He mewled a little in desperation and gave up, slouching further into his lounger with a asd frown and furrowed brows.

"I think it's time we were getting home- Hunny's tired, and it's getting dark anyways." Haruhi said, pointing at the darkening sky. A moment before, maids had lit the tiki torches we'd requested earlier that day. They gave off a warm glow and threw half of Kaoru's and my faces into shadow (we were farthest from them).

"B-but, but-" Kaoru tried, but Mori was already slinging the young blonde over his shoulder. He waved and left along with Haruhi shortly after.

That just left Tamaki and Kyouya with us. Which gave me an idea... "What do you guys say to a little night swim?" I asked, thinking of all the trouble you could get into in a pool.

Suoh's eyes lit up at the mention on fun, while Kyouya's shone with the prospect of a wet Tamaki.

"Alright!" The blonde agreed eagerly while the other just nodded. I chuckled, then watched as Tamaki got up to dip his foot in- testing the water. Without hesitation, I crept over and pushed him.

When he resurfaced, I was bending over clutching my sides while laughing up a storm, Kaoru chuckling loudly from somewhere beind me.

Tamaki glared at me, swimming over to the edge and pulling himself out. He shook his head (much like a dog, I thought) before peeling off his now soaked t-shirt- leaving him in only a pair of swim trunks.

I was still laughing my guts out so he decided with an evil grin, to get some sweet, sweet payback. He stood behind me and _kicked_ my ass, sending me flying into the cold pool.

The water hitting me was such a shock at first, I forgot I was underwater. Kicking my way to the surface, I proceeded to nearly hack my lungs out. Kaoru was almost on the ground with laughter now.

Scowling at my twin, I couldn't help but feel a little lost at him laughing at me. I was in pain (okay, not much) and he was there pissing himself at my expense.

Noticing my sour expression, he attempted to straighten up. "Sorry Hika, but that was too good." He apologized with a small chuckle. Walking to the edge, he offered me his hand.

He should of known fully well what was going to happen as the laughter was wiped clean off his face and replaced by shock as instead of letting him help me up, I dragged him into the pool with me.

Really, it was funny how much people trusted me sometimes. Spluttering, he shook the wet hair out of his eyes. Now it was my turn to laugh. Unfortunately, a second later I got a mouthful of water as he splashed me.

Well, I should've expected that. "Hika! That was mean!" He stated, a cute pout on him lips as he furrowed his brows cutely.

"And it was mean to laugh at me." I defended, trying my best not to focus on his chest- which could easily be seen through his wet shirt.

As well as his shorts, which were now clinging to his body, showing off all his, eh hem - _best _assets.

But then he was gone, leaving me looking around in confusion. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my leg (and I could've swore it was moving upward) that I realized he had gone underwater.

It carried on getting higher until it was sliding up the inside of my shorts. A small moan slipped from my lips as Kaoru finally got what he was after, gripping me gently.

It took all my willpower to stay standing and not sink into the water. Just before I submitted to his skillful fingers, the hand slipped away. I whimpered at the loss of contact as he came up for air.

I stood, legs shaking, eyes half-lidded, panting heavily with wet, matted hair while he gave me another evil smirk. I gave up, collapsing to my knees, the water barely covering my chin and wrapped my arms around myself, willing for the icy water to calm my raging hormones.

Just one glance at that smirking face of his, and I knew it was futile. Unable to stop myself, I leaped up and had him pinned against the edge of the pool. I didn't give him anytime to blink before I was ravaging his mouth.

He surcame to my dominant tongue, his trying desperatly to keep up with mine. I tasted every part of his mouth as he whimpered and mewled cutely underneath me, writhing. I could hear a faint gasp come from somewhere behind Kaoru, at the pool's edge. Opening one eye to glance over my twin's unruly hair at the other pair, my amber orbs landed on Tamaki Suoh, lying literally inches behind my little brother, on his back - with Kyouya's hand down his trunks. He blushed and rolled around on the tiles, one hand gripping at the tiles as the other floundered through the transparent water. And here I thought this moment couldn't get any better.

But I was soon brought back to Kaoru, who didn't seem happy that I was distracted. His hands gripped my shoulders as he brought his legs around my waist, rubbing against my own growing arousal. I moaned and he took advantage of my vulnerable state to take control of the kiss. When I drew back a moment later to catch my breath, he moved to sucking on my neck.

The moans in the background became muffled as my groans took their place. I thrust against his cute little booty as he continued to leave small purple marks all over the expanse of skin that was my neck. He knew he had me cornered, he knew he was in controll. And boy - was the power getting to his head. He snaked his hand in between us and heavily stroked my now painfully hard member through the fabric of my trunks, making a desperate and ferral moan slip from my lips. He thrust into me with his body one more time and I was a heated puddle of horny putty in his hands.

"Ka- Kaoru..." I managed to groan, as he pushed me back against the built-in step to the pool. I didn't even have the state of mind to wonder when we had gotten there. Whimpering, I felt him tugging on my trunks and was eventually able to help him get them off of me- exposing me to cool night air.

His eyes shimmered with want as he let his fingertips tickle the sensative head. I moaned out what was supposed to be his name when he took all of it in his palm and stroked me a few times. I panted, and writhed, and mewled, and clung to the edges of the pool as he leaned forward, straddling my left thigh. He thrust into my hip a couple of times, eager to get some form of release too.

I attempted to copy his ministrations, discovering he was suffering just as much as me. I knew I must have been clumsy from lust, but his groans were reward enough. "Master Hitachiins, do you need any- Oh!" A maid squeaked, stumbling upon the erotic scene before her. She was sent hurrying away when four glares hit her at once.

"Eh hem," Kyouya spoke, eyeing Tamaki but directing his statement at all of us. "Where were we?"

None of us had to be told twice. I was more than happy to get back to our previous...activities. I wasn't completely pleased when I realized Kaoru hadn't removed an inch of clothing- which was only getting in my way.

I furrowed my brows at the items and proceeded to tear them off of Kaoru's lithe frame. He smirked at me once he was fully naked, rubbing his erection into mine teasingly.

I gasped at the friction and immediately craved more. But he seemed to have other plans, stopping the hand that I attempted to use to relieve some of my desperation. Shoving three fingers in my face, he only said one word. "Suck."

I did as told, letting his fingers push into my mouth, my tongue wrapping itself around the didgets skillfully.

I tried my best to get them as wet as possible- I heard it hurt if it wasn't done right. After a moment, he deemed them appropriate and pulled away. I felt myself tense up at what was to come. "Relax..." He whispered seductively in my ear.

My body instantly stiffened further at that, soon after loosening as much as possible as two fingers probed my enterance.

I shivered, feeling one glide around the tight ring of muscle before plunging in. I would've swore (and one was on the tip of my tongue), but I was silenced with his lips on mine.

He softly kissed me, his tongue running laps around my own as he pushed further in with his finger, another one soon joining the first. I winced a little as he scissored, my eyes once again glancing over to the other two. They widened in suprise at the sight. Tamaki was straddling Kyouya's hips, steadily rocking back and forth in a quick rythem, both teens now naked and moaning their heart out.

I contemplated (as much as my lust filled mind could) the possibility of black mailing them with this. But when Kyouya sent me what I assumed was supposed to be a glare, I immediately discarded the idea. Really, I was only distracting myself from the discomfort as a third finger was added and scissored.

I groaned in pain, trapping my abused bottem lip between my sharp teeth. Kaoru frowned at me, leaning forwards and kissing the raw lip, making it fall from its previous cage. He licked and sucked at my mouth, planting short, chaste kisses on my lips in an attempt to keep my focus on him and not his fingers or the other couple behind us.

After a few moments, the pain subsided. I wasn't about to tell Kaoru I was ready, when I felt a jolt of pleasure- his fingers had managed to find my sweet spot.

Screaming out in pleasure, I gripped onto Kaoru's dainty shoulders and thrust myself back onto those fingers, desperate to feel that same burst of euphoria once again.

He chuckled, seeming relieved that I was finally enjoying myself (which was an understatement). I was disappointed when his fingers pulled away, but not for much longer when I felt something much bigger take their place.

I gulped and looked up into his clouded eyes, the gold flickers dancing around them beautifully. His faced was flushed with pleasure and if his engorged length at my enterance was anything to go by, I did this to him.

I had to admit, it didn't exactly hurt my ego...But by the look on his face, he know the effect he had on me. Glancing over my face to make sure I was ready, he slowly pushed himself in until fully engulfed. I winced, and shifted to get a more comfortable position.

The pain was intense for a few seconds before it slowly started to dissolve into something good. _Really _good.

I moaned, coming into his hand when it all got to be too much to bear. My aching inner walls clenched onto his throbbing member in the process.

The pool water lapped at our hips as Kaoru stilled, sheething himself fully inside me and releasing himself into me. As the sound of water stilling, heavy pants from us and deep moans from behind us filled the air, we both turned our heads to the other pair, completley unsuprised by what we saw.

Kyouya had flipped Tamaki onto his back, and was now ravaging the blonde's mouth as he thrusted in and out.

Seen as the pool had practically cleaned us both up, we didn't bother worrying about the mess as we found ourselves crawling out off the water and towards the delicious sight before we knew what we were doing.

Kyouya was much too caught up in what (or who) he was doing, but I noticed Tamaki's lust filled eyes flicker over to us. I could tell his hazy brain was trying to figure out what we were up to, but it was a half-hearted attempt as his attention was elsewhere.

We smirked in unison and circled the teens with preditory gazes. I made a leap for Kyouya, wrapping my arms around his neck and started to kiss my way up his neck as Kaoru sat behind Tamaki, leaning down to kiss him fully on the lips.

Kyouya was clearly surprised by this, but didn't complain. The only thing spilling from his mouth were moans as I sucked on his collarbone.

He took one hand off Tamaki's hip, still thrusting into the blonde, and turned my head toward him, capturing my lips in a rushed kiss.

I somehow maintained dominance this time (surprising, I know), as my hands traveled across his chest- exploring every inch of it.

Watching my twin as my fingertips grazed Kyouya's pert nipples, I stared as he began to pump Tamaki, slowly moving around so the he was straddling the blonde teen's hips.

The blonde panted helplessly, writhing beneath the three of us. Leaning down, Kaoru whispered in his ear. "Are you enjoying yourself...Daddy?" He murmured seductively, causing the other to blush and nod desperately.

"Well then, I think I should help you a little more, don't you?" He said, leaning back and lining Tamaki's member up with his stretched enterance. "How 'bout it, Daddy?"

"Y-yes..!" Was the eager reply. Honestly, I was surprised Tamaki could hold out so long- I was going crazy just watching them.

Making more marks on the raven's neck, seeking the deep groans in responce as his thrusts slowed to a pace that all three (now including Kaoru) were happy at. Feeling more than a little left out, I ran my fingers down Kyouya's back, tracing small cirlces around his completley virgin enterance.

Shifting so I was behind the eldest teen, I aligned myself with his puckered hole. I felt him shiver, but he didn't protest.

Whispering in his ear that it might hurt, I didn't wait for a response as I rubbed some pool water on my length and started to slide into him. He groaned in what seemed like pain, slowing to a halt inside Tamaki, Kaoru doing the same while craining over his shoulder to see what the hold up was. He smirked knowingly at me and turned back to the blonde, pinching at his abused buds and licking his way up the taut chest to try and keep him occupied.

I was vaguely aware of his gasps and shouts of pleasure as Kyouya joined in, an attempt to distract himself from the pain I'm sure. Meanwhile, my main focus was finding that one spot in the Shadow King that would make all pain worthwhile.

Finding it within seconds, I grinned when he screamed out in ecstacy. He writhed and moaned beneath me as I began to shallowly push in and out off him, watching with hazed eyes as Kaoru's rythem began once more, leaving Kyouya no choice but to join in again.

The feeling of that tight heat, combined with being seme again, nearly sent me into bliss. Gazing at my friends and twin, I imagined we all looked much the same -faces flushed, lips swollen, and chests heaving with lusty pants.

As I drove into him, hoarse moans left my mouth. I let my head rest on Kyouya's shoulder as I continued to thrust into his hot hole, him smirking over at me once he noticed. I smiled back before giving one particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

I felt him tense up and shudder, hands gripping Tamaki's shoulders when he reached his climax. A guttural groan escaped my mouth as those hot walls clamped around me. From there it was like a chain reaction- Me groaning, Kyouya shuddering, Tamaki gasping, and Kaoru moaning.

I released into the raven, him soon doing the same into Tamaki who then gave Kaoru a few upwards thrusts of his own to finish my twin off. One we were all done, we sat, panting.

After I caught my breath, I slid out, tired and sticky. Kaoru followed my lead and scooted off Tono and sat down gingerly. However, the 'king' stayed where he was, resting against Kyouya with drooping eyes.

Seemingly, he fell asleep. Kyouya splashed some pool water over him and deemed him clean before he helped Tamaki dress and both boys left.

After they had called a limo and driven off, I reached for a towel to wrap around my wast. I wasn't even going to try and find our clothes. They would be soaked anyway. "So Hikaru, how was it being uke?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.

"Don't try to tease me Kao, I could ask you the same thing." I matched his smirk, lying back down on the lounger, Kaoru joining and cuddling up to me cutely.

"You weren't asking anything just a little while ago- begging is more like it." He said, just to get another jab at me. But the effect was lost as he let out a big yawn, and rested his head on my chest.

"Well, I liked the way you took Tono for a 'ride'. Maybe we could practise your techniques later?" I said, threading my fingers through his now wet and slightly greasy locks, not really bothered by the slick texture of the strands.

That did wonders to erase the sleep from his face. I swear I could just feel the way his lips curved upwards in a smug grin. "Oh, you're on."


End file.
